1. Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relates to a vehicle control system and particularly to a safety steering and control mechanism for an automobile. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a safety steering mechanism for detecting a tire blowout to prevent or reduce road accident due to the tire blowout.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “blowout” is generally used to describe a bursting tire accompanied by a rapid loss of air pressure. The general assumption is that all blowouts are caused by an increase in the internal pressure which burst a weak spot in the tire. However most blowouts are caused by a comparatively reduced air pressure allowing the tire to flex beyond its elastic limits until it overheats to a point where the rubber loses its bond to the internal fabric and steel cord reinforcement.
Tire blowouts are usually the result of an overloading of a vehicle, a damage due to an impact (either immediate or delayed depending on severity of the impact) and a massive cut that causes rapid air loss or an unnoticed small puncture which allows the leakage of air from the tire slowly lose over a period of time until it fails.
When a tire of an automobile blasts, a heavy frictional force is generated between the flat tire and the road to prevent the tire to turn under the control of the driver and hence the tire turns freely. This action causes a dynamic turning of the automobile, in other words the turning of the automobile forces the front tire to turn along with the steering wheel.
The turning happens instantly with the tire blast so that the driver cannot control the steering wheel and the steering wheel will turn freely due to the effecting forces (friction). Especially in heavy vehicles such as trucks, the steering wheel turning is so powerful that the driver will not be in a position to control the vehicle.
Several methods and systems are proposed for an air pressure warning system to constantly monitor the tire inflation pressure and notify the driver about a drop in the tire inflation pressure when the air pressure of the tire comes below a given threshold level. Once the tire bursts, even if the air pressure warning system provides a warning based on the drop in the tire inflation pressure, there is a fear that the vehicle may lose control of its movement and may crash.
In view of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for a safety steering mechanism with an air pressure measurement system installed in the tire to monitor a variation in the tire pressure. There is also a need for a safety steering mechanism to prevent any turning forces derived from a tire blowout incident to affect the steering wheel. Further there exists a need for a safety steering mechanism to prevent an occurrence of dynamic turning and to control balance in a vehicle after a tire blow out.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.